ClouVinSeph
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Seph walks in on cloud cheating on him with Vinnie...uh oh lol


"Uhh.. Vincent.. Oh vincent..ohh harder.. uh" Cloud was so close.. he trust backwards harder as Vincent almost lost his balance, but Vincent pushed back with him so hard Cloud almost collasped with pleasure and pain. Cloud could feel Vincent's doubled urgancy as the gunmans fingernails dug into clouds already heavily scratched back.  
Cloud gulped in pain, which was overridden in pleasure. Cloud needed vincents body at this moment and without warning cloud bucked up as hard as he could while Vincent plunged himself into him. Vincent cried out and just about screamed as their bodies connected hard with Clouds push upward. Vincent felt clouds crazy need come before his own as he often did and altered the pace. As vincent dug in harder with his nails, he went in faster and harder, his muscles protesting as he did so.  
Cloud was near about crying in ecstasy as he moved with the new rhythm. Cloud gulped and moaned as the gunman bought him closer and closer to climax. Vincent pushed in harder when he heard Clouds moaning. Vincent could feel himself close to climax , so he bent over in a fast motion and grabbed Clouds stiff cock in his hand and began to squeeze and pump it in motion with his own thrusts. Cloud had never had a climax like this and he felt his arms go weak with the suspension of their bodies movement. Cloud could not keep quiet, it felt so amazing..he began to yell and moan with what breath he had left.

Sephiroth walked up the stairs to Clouds apartment. He had a break in a mission and he wanted to see his lover. He felt hmself flush in need as he thought of Clouds body on his. He had left only three weeks ago but he had gotten himself so wound up and horny he needed to see his boy again.

Vinent began to groan, he had never needed cloud so badly. As he looked at the beautiful form beneath him, clouds firm muscles twisting in effort. The pink raw skin where Vincent had scratched his perfect skin. Cloud also had huge bruises around his neck and collarbone, some bites were even seeping a little blood.  
They began slowly down the pace a little, conserving the climax. Vincent growled from the back of his throat and leant his head back and cloud grated his hips into the older mans crotch. Cloud was biting his lip in the effort, and trying not to cum at the same time he clutched the bedsheets that were spotted in his blood and moaned loudly as Vincent slid his tight hand down his shaft.

Sephiroth walked faster along the corridor. He was almost at the door. He got out his key and began to unlock the door.

Neither of the couple heard the clink of the keys. Vincent thrust in one more time and gripped clouds throbbing dick. Cloud came as he finally reached his climax the same time as Vincent. Cum went all over the sheets as cloud called out Vincents name.

Sephiroth stiffened, cold like ice as he closed the door.

Cloud and Vincent lay spent in each others arms. Smiling sexily into each others eyes, Vincent kissed the plump lips he loved so much. As cloud kissed back tenderly Vincent leaned up and leant down on Clouds arms as he did so. Still holding Clouds arms either side of his head he began to bite cloud again by his already multicoloured collarbone. Cloud moaned loudly..

Sephiroth felt himself go hard as he heard his loverboy moan. He walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open. What he saw, instead of making him angry, made him even hornier.. on a blood and cum spotted clouds bed, was his lover being roughly dominated by vincent. A man he always felt slightly attracted to, him being so dark and mysterious.. completely different than the golden angel he loved.

Cloud looked up, confused at the movement of the door. He eyes widened and began to brim with hot tears of shame and sorrow.  
"S..s..sephiroth.??.." He asked, his lips trembling. Vincent now looked over and saw Clouds boyfriend standing over them.  
"Fuck." He muttered, and sat up. He had always been slightly attracted to the general. He found him intimidating and sexy.  
Sephiroth didn't look at either of them. Instead sighed, dropped his bags and began to take off his coat.  
"Sephiroth.. i..i can explain.."Cloud pushed up over vincent and watched his boy-  
friend with large guilty eyes. Vincent got off the bed and began to put on his pants. He stopped at the zipper as Sephiroth approached him. Vincent looked up at him.

He tensed himself for a punch. But instead Sephiroth raised both hands to Vincents pale face and bought the gunmans lips to his in a sweet tender kiss.  
Cloud sat there. Confused. But delighted as he watched vincent wrap his arms round his lovers slim waist and pull him closer. Sephiroth began to kiss harder onto the already kiss bruised lips of the gunman. He had been thinking about this moment for quite a while now.

Cloud got up from the bed, still naked and began to undress Sephiroth as slowly and as sexily as he could while Vincent still kissed the general passionatly. Sephiroth moaned as he felt clouds warm slender hands touching his body.  
He moved his torso slightly as he felt his shirts drop to the floor. Sephiroth now turned to face cloud and pulled himroughly towards him. Cloud saw the sexual heat in his lovers eyes and let himself go to him. Sephiroth pulled clouds naked body firmly towards him, cupping his sculpted buttocks against his buldging crotch.  
Cloud felt Sephiroths hard dick against his own and began to undo his pants hastily.  
Vincent came up behind cloud and pushed them both against the wall. Cloud began to kiss sephiroth tenderly down his perfect body. All the while the generals pants dropped to the floor revealing a rather large cock standing to attention.

Cloud went down lower as Vincent began to caress Sephiroths side with a gentle finger. Cloud reached sephiroths belly button with his lips, and took his lovers dick and began to massage it as he slowly pushed it into his mouth. Sephiroth moaned and bit his lip, Vincent leaned forward and pinned his arms painfully either side of his head, vincents pants then stratigically fell down with lack of him holding them, and he began to gently bite the neck in front of him. Slowly getting harder and more passionate in time with Clouds pumps and sucks. All this pleasure was too much for the horny general and as vincent bit into his shoulder drawing blood,Cloud also began to gently bite him as he squeezed his sack, Sephiroth rolled his eyes in esctasy and came in clouds mouth with a loud cry.Cloud stood up and wiped his mouth, and began to kiss sephiroth roughly, his tounge probing his lovers mouth in familarity.

Vincent still holding the general against the wall behind cloud, took one hand away to find sephiroths dick, biting and kissing clouds shoulder and neck as he did so. Cloud pressed him self against the generals body and added his hand to vincents, clutching Sephiroth on the hip as he did so. Sephiroth let go of clouds lips and leant his head back in climaxing pleasure at the feel of two tight hands pumping almost alternately down his begging shaft. He gasped out as came once again. He looked at the two people in front of him. His long term lover Cloud Strife and then just behind him, leaning on his bruised and red shoulder,Vincent Valentine.

He smiled at them with a hint of a sexy smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Vincent grinned back, with sex in his eyes and Cloud gave a sultry smile full of promised ideas. None of them needed telling again. Sephiroth pushed them both to the bed. Vincent fell back with both Cloud and sephiroth on top of him. Cloud loved the feel of both their dicks harden against his body as he was squashed between them. He pushed up over Sephiroth and turned around so he way lying directly on top of Vincent, showing Sephiroth his firm buttocks. Sephiroth couldn't hold himself in any longer and mounted cloud thrusting himself inside his already cum slicked opening. Cloud gulped and gasped as Seph entered him while Vincent watched, enjoying the show above him. Sephiroth thrust depper and in jerks into his lover, moaning loudly as he brought them both into esctasy. Vincent reached down and began to play with Clouds hard penis, stoking it hard down the shaft in time with Sephiroths pumps.

Just Sephiroth and Cloud both reached climax and Vincent got covered in clouds cum. Sephiroth breathed heavily and lay down next to Vincent, with cloud on top of them both. Vincent leaned over and began to kiss sephiroth tenderly. Cloud watched them with pleasure.  
"I'm guessing you're not mad then Seph?" He looked at him with big blue eyes. Sephiroth loved the boy too much.  
"Cloud.. do i look like i'm mad?..Gaia, you two are sexy.." He leaned over and began kissing cloud softly pulling him on top of his body. Sephiroth ran his hands down his lovers body and pressed it harder onto him.  
"Never thought i'd see this day, Sephiroth.." Vincent joked. cloud then got up over Sephiroth and moved off him and flipped him over on top of Vincent. Cloud entered him from behind as Vincent shimmyed down to take the General in his mouth. Sephiroth moaned in pleasure as he realised this would be a good break from work after all. 


End file.
